Une (presque) nouvelle vie
by Althyrios
Summary: Et si on pouvais tout rembobiner? Harry se suicide après la bataille de Poudlard et se retrouve une nouvelle fois dans White-KingCross quel est sa surprise lorsqu'il est accueillit par la Mort elle même accompagnée d'un mystérieux individu... Ils proposent alors à Harry de recommencer sa vie dans un autre univers? Dans lequel ses parent sont toujours vivant.
1. Recommencer ?

Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'oublier pas les rewiews. J'accepte les avis négatifs et positif, même si je préfère les constructifs ^^... Bonne lecture...

* * *

Une centaine de tombe...  
Le parc de Poudlard en était recouvert...  
Et devant ces tombes un homme, un fantôme, un mort. Personne ne pouvait dire que Harry Potter était vivant... Personne ne pouvait dire qu'il était mort non plus.  
Mais n'importe quel étudiant de Poudlard qui passait devant ces tombes pouvait affirmer avec certitude que le garçon qui venais se recueillir était aussi mort que les victimes de la Bataille de Poudlard. Depuis les 8 derniers mois, le garçon avais perdu toute envie, et joie de vivre.

Harry regardais les tombes de ses amis, de sa famille... combien de personnes mortes pars sa faute... de la famille Weasley il ne restais que George et Molly...  
Hermionne étais retournée dans le monde moldu, trop de mauvais souvenir elle avait dis... Andromeda Tonks se retrouvait toute seule pour élever son petit fils Ted...  
la majeure partie des professeur de Poudlard avait survécus mais n'avais plus le cœur à l'ouvrage... sans parler de tout les autres que la guerre avais marquée profondément...

Harry transplanna directement chez lui, retrouvant l'atmosphère pesante du 12 Square Grimmaur, sans l'Ordre, ses amis, ou même Kréatur la batisse sombre devenais lugubre et seul les cris et les menaces de mort de Walburga Black animaient encore cet immense caveau. Harry alla s'installer dans la cuisine pour ouvrir le paquet de lettre qu'un hibou lui avais apporté ce matin. Comme d'habitude, beaucoup de lettre de remerciement pour avoir tué le Lord noir ainsi que des menaces de mort des quelques serviteurs de Voldemort encore en libertée, comme d'habitude Harry fit bruler cette partie du paquet d'un geste de la main. De la magie sans baquette et informulée, il l'avait apprise durant sa 6 me année à Poudlard avec l'aide d'un Dumbledore mourant.  
La seconde partie du paquet de lettre ne l'intéressaient pas plus, la plupart étais des lettres de ses amis encore en vie et des professeurs qui prenaient de ses nouvelles et s'inquiétaient pour lui. Il commença à examiner les lettres en se promettant de les lires plus tard, lorsqu'il tomba sur une lettre de Severus Rogue.  
Son ancien professeur de potion aka traitre/ex-mangemort/espion n'étais pas du genre prendre des nouvelles, Harry ouvrit donc la lettre.

 _Potter,_  
 _Juste au cas o vous voudriez en finir Complètement indolore... Avec un bon wisky pur-feu_

Le mot était accompagné d'un petit flacon en verre dans lequel reposait un liquide noirâtre. Sans prendre en compte l'indication Harry bu la fiole d'une traite. Il lui sembla entendre une petite voix lui murmurer "Vous ne suivez jamais les consignes Potter, encore moins les conseils... Imbécile". Puis sa gorge se mit le à le brûler fortement, le d cors tournoyer et le sol se rapprocher dangereusement. Puis plus rien, le noir...

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il pensait tout d'abord qu'il étais vivant. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et reconnus l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvais, la gare de KingCross, d'un blanc immaculé. Il fit alors le rapprochement avec la bataille de Poudlard et compris que, comme la dernière fois, il étais mort. Il s'assit sur un banc et se décida à attendre Dumbledore. Après quelques instants, ou des heures, il étais difficile de savoir étant donné que l'horloge de la gare étais bloqué sur 9 heures moins le quart. Il eu alors la surprise de voir approcher deux personnes et aucune d'elles ne ressemblaient à Dumbledore. La personne de droite étais apparemment une femme, elle étais tout en noir dans une robe à corset du XIXème siècle, son visage étais caché d'un voile surmonté d'une capuche ne laissant apparaître que le bas de son visage, qui, entouré de tout ce noir, paraissait plus blanc que la gare. Le deuxième personnage étais tout aussi mystérieux. Il était entièrement couvert de la tête aux pieds de rouge, or et ocre à tel point qu'il aurais rendu la majorité des élève de Gryphondor jaloux. Ses habit étaient épais d'un aspect similaire à du cuir, et portait ça et là des plaques de métal en plus d'un lourd plastron et de gantelets. Son visage était aussi couvert par une capuche ainsi qu'un masque... non un casque à visière rouge et portais une sorte de fusil dans son dos. La situation aurais pu être comique avec ses deux individus qui semblaient venir de deux époques très différentes si il n'étais pas censé être mort.

Les deux individus s'approchèrent, ce fus l'homme qui pris la parole. Sa voix paraissait sortir d'un téléphone ou tout autre appareil électronique:

 _-Harry James Potter?_

 _-Oui? Qui êtes vous?_ Répondis Harry, méfiant.

 _-Qui je suis n'a aucune espèce d'importance jeune homme..._

 _-Laissez ce rabat joie la où il est mon_ garçon. Coupa la femme. _Sachez juste que mon nom est bien trop compliqué pour vous, humain, même si vos semblables me désignent par un nom "Mort"... Cet homme à côté de moi se fais appeler le Rois Pourpre._

 _-Soit, puisque les présentation sont faites, entrons dans le vif du sujet. Nous voulons vous faire une proposition..._

 _-Quelle genre de proposition?_

 _-Le genre que VOUS ne refuserez surement pas. Voyez vous, vous avez rendu un grand service à certaines "personnes" qui voyaient d'un mauvais oeil les actions du jeune Jedusor. Figurez vous qu'il existe une multitude d'univers reliés entre eux, et quand un être tel que Jedusor gagne, Ceux-Qui-Sont coupent les liens de cet univers avec les autres. Vous leur avez enlevé une grosse épine du pied et en retour ces êtres ont décidé de vous récompenser._ Expliqua l'homme.

 _-Je... Je vois... mais pourquoi moi? Je veux dire, s'il existe des milliard d'univers différent dans lesquels je dois exister ainsi que Voldemort... pourquoi cette version de moi?_

 _-Simplement parce que dans beaucoup d'univers vous êtes morts sois en essayant soit en réussissant, ou vous êtes simplement satisfait de l'après Voldemort;_ Répondis la femme d'un ton calme.

 _-Il existe un univers dans lequel vous n'êtes pas l'Elus et dans lequel vos parents sont vivants, le jeune Harry Potter de là-bas allais vers ses 11ans mais viens d'avoir un accident et son esprit à décider de mourir et de laisser son corps qui pouvais cependant guérir. Nous te proposons donc de le remplacer._

 _-Que se passera-t-il si je refuse?_

 _-Tu viens simplement avec moi,_ répond la femme d'une voix douce.

 _-Si tu accepte tu prend sa place... cependant tu devra aider l'Elus à vaincre pour éviter une hécatombe et si nous faisons appel à toi un jour, tu devra venir avec nous_ (NDA: peu de chances que ça arrive) _. Tu conservera tes souvenirs, ta puissance et tes connaissances magiques ainsi que ta capacité de Fourchelangue. De plus tu gardera ta cicatrice qui ne sera visible que par toi, il ne faudrait pas que tu oublis d'où tu viens._

Harry pris un moment de réflexion pour peser le pour et le contre, puis, dit d'une voix sure :

 _-J'accepte_

- _Bien_ , l'homme matérialisa un liquide rouge qui se solidifia pour prendre la forme d'une baquette _. Cette baguette sera la tienne dans ce monde, elle est plus puissante que la baquette de sureau et ne peux être utilisée que par toi ou moi. A l'instant où tu la touchera, ton "aventure" débutera..._

Il lui tendis la mains et Harry attrapa la baguette. Ils se senti attrapé par le nombril comme avec les portoloins et disparu.


	2. Arrivée

Bonjour à tous, je suis heureux de vous retrouver après deux semaines, je vous remercie pour les quelques rewiews. Je les ai beaucoup apprécié, quant aux autres, j'espère que ma fic vous plais.

Pour répondre à quelques rewiews, **Jessiluck:** Je ne compte pas avoir de rythme de publication particulière, tout dépendra du travail donné par mes professeur ainsi que de ma motivation à écrire (parcequ'on dira ce qu'on veux mais se mettre à écrire c'est compliqué ^^) mais sinon j'essaierais de publier chaque chapitre dans des périodes allant de deux à quatre semaines (après il m'arrivera peut-être de dépasser mais bon... j'espère que vous ne me frapperez pas ^^).

Pour éclaircir un point (et comme **Rose** a demandé) je tiens à dire que ma fic respecte le canon (dans la mesure du possible) et s'inspire fortement de excellente fic **Harry Potter: Une nouvelle vie** de **Ysfrael** qui semble malheureusement abandonnée (je vous conseille d'aller jeter un oeil), mais vous risquez donc d'être un peu déçu concernant le Survivant.

N'oubliez pas les rewiews, mais, le plus important:

 ** _Bonne lecture..._**

Oo_oO

* * *

Oo_oO

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla, il ressentit tout d'abord une vive douleur au ventre et aux jambes. Il ouvrir ensuite les yeux pour voir... du blanc, sa vue n'était pas nette sans ses lunette et il cru tout d'abord que l'homme l'avait trompé et qu'il se trouvait encore à KingCross, ou, mieux, au Paradis. Puis il entendis une voix à ses cotés crier son nom tout en éclatant en sanglots.

- _Harry!... Oh Merlin tu est réveillé!_

Alors qu'il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et de mettre un visage ou au moins un nom sur la voix, cette dernière c'était précipitée sur lui et l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Il reconnu l'odeur... une odeur très lointaine, qui faisait remonter de très vieux souvenir, des cris et une lumière verte. Il reconnus ensuite la voix, il l'avais entendu avant de se présenter face à Voldemort dans la forêt, lorsqu'il avait utilisé la pierre de résurrection et qu'il les avait vu, Rémus, Tonk, Sirius, son père et... il commença à pleurer et rendit son étreinte à la vois tout en prononçant juste un mot.

- _Maman... je suis désolé_

 _-Shhh... je suis là mon chéri... tu n'y est pour rien... tu nous a fais une grosse frayeur à tous mais maintenant c'est fini..._

Harry se détendit à ces paroles et s'endormis paisiblement. Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la seconde fois il chercha machinalement ses lunette sur la table à coté du lit. Il mit ses lunettes et remarqua un on petit bout de papier posé sur la table de chevet. Il le prit et le déplia, curieux.

 _Jeune homme,_

 _J'ai oublié certain points essentiel. Premièrement, certain souvenir du "jeune-ancien Harry" vont te revenir pour que tu puisse s'avoir qui sont les personnes que tu dois connaître. Ces souvenir incluent aussi les automatisme face aux membres de ta famille et connaissances._

 _J'ai aussi ajouté une bourse enchantée contenant l'intégralité de la fortune que tu possède dans ton monde d'origine, tu la porte surement au cou en se moment et seul toi peu piocher dedans et la retirer. De plus, tu ne possède pas la Trace qui t'empêche de pratiquer la magie car celle si est à maturité._

 _PS: mange le muffin_

 _Mort_

Harry resta assez stupéfait face au mot. Il fronça les sourcils concernant l'agression, regarda la bourse, assez heureux de l'aide que les deux personnages lui apportaient, puis resta assez abasourdis face à la fin du mot. Et, sans crier gare, le mot se transforma en gâteau et Harry décida de suivre les conseille de... la mort ; sois dit en passant cette phrase faisant extrêmement bizarre prononcée dans sa tête, même pour quelqu'un qui est mort 3 fois ;

Après une dizaine de minutes, une infirmière rentra dans la chambre le regard plongé sur un papier qui devait surement correspondre aux numéros des chambres avec les patients attitrés. Quand cette dernière releva la tête et le vit elle se précipita en dehors de la chambre. Elle revins quelques minutes plus tard avec un médecin. A deux ils examinèrent de la tête aux pieds, on lui fit ensuite sa toilette. Il vit ensuite qu'un livre de Quidditch était posé à côté de ses affaire et entrepris de le feuilleter. Il fus interrompus après une heure ou deux par un grand cris dans le couloir.

- _HARRY!_ Puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et une chevelure brune lui sauta dessus et l'enserra, réveillant par la même occasion ses membre endoloris. _Tu vas bien? T'as pas mal? t'es réveillé depuis combien de temps? T'as faim? Je suis contente que tu sois réveillé, la maison était très vide sans toi, tu m'as manqué.._

La "chevelure" continuait de baragouiner un nombre impressionnant de phrases à la minute si bien qu'Harry n'arrivait plus à suivrequand il entendis un bruit à la porte. Il vit alors ces parents et du se retenir de ne pas pleurer.

 _-Chloé laisse ton frère respirer..._ Dit sa mère.

 _-Ta mère à raison ma puce, il ne faudrait pas que tu tue Harry... surtout maintenant qu'il est réveillé._ Ajouta son père d'un ton blagueur.

La dites puce desserra son étreinte, donna un baiser sur la joue de Harry et descendit. Ce dernier pris le temps de regarder sa "nouvelle" petite sœur, elle était assez petite, elle devait avoir environ 6 ans. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux verts, elle ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans les souvenir de Rogue quand il avait failli mourir, le cheveux noir remplaçants la couleur rousse de sa mère.

 _-Harry? Tout vas bien? Tu regarde ta sœur comme si c'était un demiguise qui venait d'apparaître devant toi..._ Lui demanda son ère en s'approchant.

- _Ce doit être le contre coup de son accident,_ dit Lily. _Le guérisseur m'avait prévenu que cala pouvait se produire..._

 _-Je vais bien... Enfin je crois..._

 _-Hey mon grand du calme... Tout vas bien maintenant. De quoi est-ce que tu te rappelle Harry?_

 _-Euh... Ben... pas grand chose..._ Harry eu soudainement un flash et une série d'images lui revinrent en tête. _J'étais... Enfin, je me baladais dans la forêt derrière la maison quand j'ai trébuché alors que j'était dans la descente juste au dessus de la rivière et la c'est le noir..._

 _-Tu a percuté beaucoup de rochers et d'arbres en dévalant la pente. Quand on t'as trouvé tu avait, selon le guérisseur, de multiples fractures, une commotion cérébrale, un poumon perforé par une cote ainsi que le ventre ouvert. On t'as fait emmené en urgence ici ou tu est resté un mois dans le coma. On peut dire que tu nous a fait une belle frayeur mon grand._ Lui expliqua son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ses parents s'en allèrent quelques minutes plus tard pour le laisser se reposer. La semaine qui suivit fus partagée entre la rééducation de ses membres blessés, les recherches sur son nouveau monde et les visites de sa familles. Il appris à mieux les connaître. Sa mère était comme il l'avait toujours imaginée, douce et attentionnée, elle travaillais comme médicomage à temps partiel en attendant que lui et sa sœur rentrent à Poudlard. Son père était devenus le Capitaine du Bureau des Aurores après la chute de Voldemort et était, selon la Gazette du Sorcier, l'un des meilleur chef des Aurores depuis au moins cinquante ans, l'information n'étant pas à prendre à la légère connaissant le dénigrement constant présent dans les interviews habituels de la Gazette. Il était comme Sirius et Rémus l'avait décrits, essayant toujours d'égayer le séjour d'Harry lors de ses visites. Quant à sa sœur... lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère ou une sœur ,et non son atroce cousin _Dudlynouchet_ (NA: avec la voix de Pétunia s'il vous plait, soyons sérieux), et bien c'est au delà de toutes ses espérance. Excepté son hyperactivité constante, typique des enfant de 8 ans, et le débit de paroles qu'elle pouvait sortir, sa sœur avait peu de défauts. Drôles, intelligente, espiègle, adorable, aimante... tant d'adjectifs qui pouvaient la désigner et qui permettaient à Harry d'affirmer sans aucun doute qu'il donnerait sa vie pour protéger ce petit bout d'innocence et de joie, de la guerre qui arriverait d'ici quelques années.

Finalement, après deux semaines de convalescence, Harry sortis de l'hôpital. Ses parents virent le chercher et après avoir signé diverses papier d'autorisation, rentrèrent avec lui à Godric's Hollow. Il arrivèrent dans une petites ruelle pas loin de leur maison. Harry eu un choc en redécouvrant son premier foyer, sans aucune trace de destruction due à cette fameuse nuit du 31 octobre 1981. Encore plus en découvrant en rentrant dans la maison, le rez-de-chausser était très lumineux, l'entrée était décorée simplement, de nombreux cadres photos recouvraient les murs, beaucoup de photos de "lui" et de sa sœur enfants, avec de grands sourires et riants. Le salon était tout aussi simple, cependant, le peu de décorations présentes suffisait à rendre la pièce vivante et accueillante, encore des photos, une ou deux plantes par ici et par là, des livres et des jouets traînants ça et là... Un canapé, deux fauteuils, aux couleurs de Griffondor, _est-ce que les serpentars on une déco verte?_ , et enfin une table pouvant accueillir jusqu'à huit personnes juste située juste entre le salon et une cuisine joliment décorée.

Harry entendis soudainement un grand fracas venant des escaliers qu'il devina être sa sœur.

- _Harry! Tu es rentré!_ Dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, lui arrachant une vive douleur à son bras droit. Il se dit qu'à défaut d'être tué par Voldemort, il ne survivrait pas à Chloé. Un elfe apparus.

 _-Tinky est désolé Maîtresse Lily Potter, Tinky n'as pas pus empêcher Petite-Maîtresse Chloé Potter de courir dans les escaliers,._

 _-Ce n'est pas grave Tinky, Chloé ne s'est pas fais mal..._ Répondis sa mère

 _-Salut ma petite cloche,comment ça vas? Tu m'as manqué, comment ça va?_ Dis Harry.

 _-Ehh! Harry tu n'est pas drôle! Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'aimait pas ce surnom! Mais, sinon ça vas, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Je faisait de la peinture avec Tinky! Maman m'a dis qu'après être allé te cherché elle lancerait le sort pour faire bouger mon dessin, tu verra c'est super!_

 _-J'imagine Chlo, mais si ça ne te dérange pas de me lâcher, j'aimerait bien m'asseoir..._

 _-Tu devrait retourner finir ton dessin Chloé, comme ça tu pourra le montre à Harry quand il sera fini_ , dit Lily _._

Harry alla s'asseoir pendant que l'ouragan Chloé Potter filait à l'étage en poussant de grand cris exaltés. Son père s'assit à ses côtés et l'étreignit.

 _-Je suis content que tu sois de retour à la maison, je suis plus rassuré. Promet nous de faire attention maintenant et d'essayer de ne plus te blesser._ Lui dit-il.

 _-Je te le promet papa..._

Sa mère l'enserra et lui embrassa le front.

 _-Tu nous a fait très peur à tous. Mais maintenant c'est terminé..._

 _-Je me suis permis d'inviter Rémus ainsi que Sirius et sa famille. Ils viendront demain, pour tous le week-end._ Lui expliqua James. _Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de les voir après près d'un mois d'absence._

 _-Humm, ce sera sympa._ Répondit Harry.

Finalement, son père se leva pour se rendre à son travail, après tout, même si Harry était sortit de St Mangouste, le monde ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner pour autant et l'après midi venait à peine de débuter. Sa mère lui fit un examen complet de ses blessures, elle vérifia que tout était en ordre avec ses bandages et, après avoir vu que tout allais bien, lui dit qu'il pouvait monter dans sa chambre en attendant le repas du soir.

Harry sortis du salon et monta les escaliers. Le couloir était très différent de ce qu'il avait pus voir dans ses souvenirs, moins sombre, il y avait toujours de multiples cadres photos. Il passa devant la chambre de ses parents ainsi que leurs bureau, sans toutefois s'y attarder. Il vit la porte de la chambre de sa sœur, cette dernière été décorée de jolies lettres finement peintes _Chloé Euphémia Potter._ Derrière la porte, la voix toujours joyeuse de Chloé, il décida de la laisser à ses jeux pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il poussa la porte gravée, _Harry James Potter_ , doucement. Sa chambre était lumineuse, dans les tons rouges et or sans être trop criards. Un lit au fond près de la fenêtre, à gauche. Les murs étaient recouvert de diverses poster de Quidditch, d'Aurores célèbres. Il y avait une étagère avec différents livres dans un coin de la pièce, sur la magie, le Quidditch, des contes, des livres Moldus, surement achetés par sa mère. A côté, un placard avec des vêtements Moldus et Sorciers. De l'autre côté de la pièce, sur la droite, il y avait un petit bureau avec une lampe, quelques plumes, et une photo de famille animée. Dessus, on pouvait voir son père, sa mère, sa sœur mais aussi Rémus et Sirius ainsi qu'une femme et une petite fille à peine plus jeune qu'elle. Il ne les connaissait pas mais le peu de souvenir qu'il avait provenant de "l'autre Harry" le renseignèrent sur leur identité. La femme était celle de Sirius, Meawen, quand à la fille, Altais était la fille de Sirius. Elle était métamorphomage, les origines moldus de Maewen avait fait resurgir les antiques dons de la famille Black pour la métamorphose, comme pour sa cousine Nymphadora Tonks. Fait exceptionnel, la jeune fille était atteinte d'albinisme rendant sa peau blanche et ses cheveux d'un blond plus blanc que celui des Vélanne ou de Luna, seul ses yeux changeaient de couleur en fonction de ses humeurs. Elle avait un certain charme et "l'autre Harry" l'appréciait beaucoup si il en croyait ses souvenirs.

Finalement, après avoir inspecté méticuleusement sa chambre, il pris un livre dans sa bibliothèque, " _Introduction à la magie pour les futurs étudiants"_ , se demandant tout d'abord comment un livre pareil pourrait être présent dans sa bibliothèque puisqu'il était censé avoir grandit dans le monde magique. Il se dit que se devait être sa mère qui lui avait donné car le livre contenait la majorité des formules qu'il allait apprendre en première année avec des explication plus ou moins précises sur les sorts. Cependant, quand le livre ne présentait pas ces sorts, il montrait une vision extrêmement simplifié et manichéenne de la magie dans sa globalité, à la gloire de la magie blanche et rejetant avec force tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à la magie dite noire. Harry était plutôt affligé par la vision de se livre, ayant du étudier en profondeur diverses branches de la magie "noire" afin d'affronter Voldemort et de trouver un moyen de détruire ses Horcruxes. Certes il avait été surpris de constater que la magie noire pouvait sauver des vies autant qu'elle pouvait en prendre, tout comme la magie blanche, et que la seule différence entre les deux se résumait au sacrifice que le sorcier devait effectuer pour la magie noire, allant du sang à l'âme, mais ne comprenait maintenant plus cette vision biaisée de la magie.

Harry rendis grâce à Merlin en arrêtant la lecture de ce livre, _complètement idiot_ selon lui, à l'appel de sa mère leur intimant de venir manger. Harry descendis les escaliers et vis sa sœur courir vers lui, une feuille à la main, elle se posta devant lui et lui tendant.

 _-Harry regarde mon dessin! Maman à fait comme elle avait dis et à jeté le sort pour que ça bouge!_

Harry se pencha sur le dessin et se dis que sa sœur dessinait très bien pour son âge, enfin comparé au autre enfin qu'il voyait à l'école avant d'enter à Poudlard durant son "ancienne" vie.

 _-Là c'est Toi, là y a Papa, Maman et Moi!_ La petite lui désigna du doigt chacun des personnages qui bougeaient sur la feuille pendant ses explications.

Harry lui rendit son dessin et elle se précipita à l'étage pour aller le ranger. Elle redescendit quelques instant plus tard et, avec Harry, ils rentrèrent dans la salle à manger. Le repas se déroula plutôt calmement, enfin pour un repas en compagnie de la pipelette qu'était Chloé. Son père arriva vers le milieu du repas et ils finirent de manger en écoutant James raconter sa journée.

Après s'être lavé et brossé les dents, ils allèrent chacun dans leurs chambres. Après quelques instant à rêvasser, Harry vit une petite tête brune dépasser de l'encadrement de la porte. C'était Chloé qui venait le voir pour qu'il lui lise une histoire. Harry pris le mondialement célèbre livre de contes de Beedle le Barde et entrepris de lui lire les différents contes. _Le sorcier et la marmite sauteuse, La Fontaine de la bonne fortune, Le Sorcier au cœur velu, Babbity Lapina et la souche qui gloussait_ et enfin le préféré de sa sœur _Le Conte des Trois frères_. Harry se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à se conte que lui trouvait lugubre, mais ce dit que que ce devait venir de son passif avec les reliques de la Mort. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Chloé.

 _-Harry, dis, c'est quoi la relique que voudrais avoir?_

 _-Qui? Moi? La pierre de résurrection._

 _-Ah bon? Pourquoi?_

 _-Je ne sait pas... et puis de toute façon tu serait trop petite pour entendre la réponse si j'en avait_ une. Menti Harry.

 _-Moi ce serait la cape d'invisiblitilé !_

 _-Invisibilité Chloé._ Repris Harry. _Et pourquoi la cape?_

 _-Parce que, comme ça, je me ferait jamais prendre quand je ferais des bêtises._

 _-Ah parce que tu fait des bêtises?_ Taquina Harry.

Alors que sa sœur rougissait de honte et s'apprêtait à répondre, elle fut interrompue par leurs mère qui venait les coucher. Elle partie avec Chloé et revint une dizaine de minute plus tard. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, puis son père arriva et lui fit un rapide " _Bonne nuit bonhomme_ " et éteignis la lumière.

Et à la lumière de la Lune qui perçait les rideaux, Harry se dit qu'accepter cette proposition était peux-être la meilleure chose qu'il ait fait de sa vie et s'endormit paisiblement...


End file.
